One of Them
by party.every.day
Summary: Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper looking at me, I know that look. I hate it, and lately I’ve been getting it from everyone, they're wondering how far I'll go before I finally loose it. BE JA CE RE


Disclaimer:::: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't own them.

Review please.

* * *

_**One of Them**_

_**Chapter **_

* * *

__

One of _them. _

That is what I am. I can hear them whispering with their hushed tones, hissing. I was the new girl again, it had taken half the year and a few bribes and here I was standing at my locker like it was my first time.

In a way it was, the last time I had been in a school I had been human. The last year of my high school education I had been weak, naive, and _easily breakable_ just like them. The only difference between then and now was that at this very moment I wasn't desperately trying to fit in and make friends, I am trying not to kill them.

Like a kid in a candy store, like a starving woman in an all-you-can-eat buffet. Only, you aren't allowed to touch the candy or the food. That would be wrong, bad, and immoral. They all smelled so appetizing, some more than others. The girls that drowned themselves in their perfumes and the guys that relentlessly sprayed their bodies with layer after layer of colognes, they were the lucky ones. I'd rather go hug a werewolf, the chemical scents they gave off were very unattractive, it spoiled my apatite, made me turn and walk in another direction.

I move my hand up to cover my nose and don't breathe as a herd of jocks walk by. I think they smell the worst; their smell is the strongest and most offending. I watch their leader, the popular one, he holds himself with great pride. Like he's royalty or something and we are unworthy of his presence. I consider many different ways to humiliate him in the next second. I could tie his shoes together in two seconds…

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper looking at me, I know that look. Tense and calm and disapproving yet worried all in the same facial expression. I hate that look, and lately I've been getting it from everyone, their wondering how far I can really go with out loosing it. I see why Jasper was so eager for me to change; now I was the one to worry about. I was the one that needed to depend on everyone else. Weaker then everyone else.

He was thinking I was thinking about getting that naïve boy alone. He reaches into his locker and pulls out something small. I'm still pretending I'm not watching him watch me, when he nudges me with his pinky finger. I look him and he hands me the small round rectangular package, "Here," He says, "It will distract you from them."

He's wearing this condescending smile that irks me, I stop myself from glaring at him, remind myself he's only trying to help. The way he's so proud he can finally do these things, giving advice and such, really annoys me. I guess I can't really blame him, it's taken so long, but now he can finally feel like a big brother to his little sister like everyone else.

So I take the rectangle from him and stare at it. It's got little words printed on it going diagonally around the shape, a motto maybe. Then I look at him questioningly, "How is this paper supposed to help me?" I ask.

He laughs his annoying little laugh, makes me feel stupid. He obviously knows something I don't, so why can't he just say it? Why does he _have_ to gloat? I shift my weight impatiently, and wait for him to finish up.

"Bella! It's gum. You know, you chew it?" He's smiling like this is _so_ hysterical. He takes it back peals off the paper and hands me the light green stick. I hold it between my fore finger and my thumb and inspect it thoroughly before putting it in my mouth cautiously. I bite into it on the right side of my mouth and try to remember what it felt like when I was human. The only clear memory I have of it was in the seventh grade when some bully stuck it in my hair.

I puckered my lips, it wasn't too horrible but it was sweet, really sweet. The blood I so longed to take from these humans wasn't even remotely sugary. I haven't tasted anything like this since my wedding cake almost nine years ago. How these people could willingly chew on this stuff time and time again mystifies me.

"Why do you have this disgusting stuff on you?" I say horrified. He just smiles softly placing his books into the only unoccupied spot in the small space. He shoves his back pack in the impossibly small area and slams the door shut with inhuman speed. He turns to me and says "You get used to it." There is a smile on his face that doesn't reach his eyes.

I know he can feel that I'm confused-he didn't actually answer my question- but he doesn't say anything. It's silent the whole way to the cafeteria, I smell the air but it doesn't look like any of us have come yet. I wouldn't even bother to pretend to eat anything here but since literally every one in the lunch room has an issue with staring it would be suspicious if I never ate anything. So we casually walk into the lunch line and wait.

I've only walked in this building once before but I already have the place burned into my brain. Walking down a deserted hallway with no witnesses is dangerous, especially when some one decides they want to roam the halls randomly. Not a bright idea when there are thirsty vampires walking an intercepting path.

I try to think about the disturbing sensation of the spearmint- I think that's what it was called- between my teeth to distract myself from my on thoughts. The taste of it only worsens while it's mixing with my venom, can't wait to find a trash can. But Jasper was right; it did help take my mind off all the walking hell I was surrounded by.

Just when I thought I was going to give up and wait out this period in my car we finally step up to the silver counter and grab some ugly orange/yellow trays and look over the various selections of undercooked and overcooked ordinary human foods. I try to keep it light-soda, apple, pizza- I hate to have to waste edible food.

Finally we pay and walk over to an empty table in the farthest corner in the darkest shadow, the farthest away from all the socializing kids. I roll my eyes and sit down, and prepare to wait for Edward. Only a minute goes by and I'm bored out of my mind, probably something I picked up from Emmett. I look at Jasper; he's just staring into space. I wonder how he can keep up that patient act for so long.

Out of options I decide to talk, "So, what's my story?" I really hope he doesn't think I talk too much. In all the time I've spent with the Cullen family I've never had any bonding time with him. It was dangerous because unlike everyone else he kept his opinions to himself.

He raises an eyebrow. "How do I fit in to the Cullen family puzzle?" I speak too fast for other humans to make sense of my words, but he looks amused.

"How about you be my little sis?" A new voice joins the conversation and he ruffles my hair with his big fist. I slap his hand away and Emmett sits down next to me.

"I suppose that would work, you do look slightly like siblings." He wasn't fooling me, I made a face. Emmett puts on an offended look and grabs a fistful of my hair.

"Well I have brown hair, you have brown hair. I have light skin and dark eyes and so do you." It sounds like a question, but I just can't get over the fact that he is so muscular it was intimidating and I look so skinny and easily breakable.

"Yeah, but your so big and I'm almost three feet shorter than you!"

"Issy, _little_ sister?" He grinning like mad, and staring somewhere above my head.

"_Issy_?" I can recognize Edward's voice anywhere I wrap my arms around his waist as he sits down. Alice kicks Emmett out of his seat and chair and sits next to me; she maneuvers every one to sit next to Jasper too. Soon Rosalie comes to the table sit next between Jasper and Emmett; she's smiling so I assume she's had a good four hours.

"So did everyone hear the news? Issy over hear is my new little sister!" Emmett's so excited; it doesn't take much to get him all riled up.

"_**Bella."**_ I hiss from across the table at him.

"Oh little Issy, don't be petty." He's having _so _much fun.

"Yeah, everyone meet the annoying _big_ brother I never had." I grumble lowly. Alice and Edward find this especially funny.

"_Emmy"_ Now I'm the one grinning like a mad woman. My big brothers have had their fun with me all morning long, my turn comes at last. Emmett frowns.

"You know, I kinda like that one." Rosalie says. Emmett looks like he's lost all hope and drops his curly brown head on the table. Now everyone's laughing, a six part harmony, humans turn and stare at us in awe. I look into their eyes and I can remember a day when I was on the outside looking in at them. That day so long ago, in Forks, when I saw it snow for the first time. They looked like characters in a movie, glowing, beautiful, throwing balls of snow at each other, laughing. I was mesmerized.

No one is talking; it's quiet for a long time until Alice gasps and looks at me with a bright expression. I raise an eyebrow, Edward frowns and looks at me with a wary frown. My mild interest peaks to confusion, I really don't like when they talk about me in their heads, and everyone else seems to feel the same because they stare expectantly partly at Alice and partly at Edward.

"What?" I say, she grins slyly at me.

"You will see." I would have blushed if I could; I really hope she didn't see Edward and me _again_, out of the corner of my eye I can see Jasper shaking his head, very amused. The super natural powers of my brother and sister were, in every sense of the word, a double-edged sword. Alice saw things that were extremely private, and Jasper could sense what you were thinking based on your emotions.

I look away and see that tall jock strutting through the lunch line; he slaps a short kid on the back leaving a sticky note behind to cling to his poor victim's shirt. I feel my anger rising, what a jerk. I contemplate tying both of his shoes together like earlier except more seriously. I focus on his shoes and prepare to move at the speed of light to reach him in time.

With out warning his tray clatters to the floor, his body fallows close behind and lands with a loud thud and crunching sound so fast he doesn't even get a chance to brace himself. Laughter erupts from all around the room and my eyes narrow, looks like someone beet me to the punch. I flinch violently when a pungent sent rises in the air. Blood.

I can't think my eyes are glued to his form. His hands on his nose, the liquid gushes out, leaks between his fingers and falls like rain down to stain his shirt. I breathe in through my nose and close my eyes. It smells _so good_. I'm lost to it, wrapped in it.

Everything else doesn't matter, and I _have_ to have it. The pressure is building up so fast it's insane and if it doesn't release soon I'm going snap. Some sane, rational part of me is screaming at the injustice of it all, my unnaturally strong resistance is keeping me rooted to my chair. I'm very ready to kill this boy, some one yanks me up but I don't feel my legs moving.

The blood is pooling around his head. I can hear a door being shoved aside. He's rolled onto his side and he's crying, but the salty water is nowhere near as intoxicating as the blood pouring from his broken nose. I can feel my eyes widen involuntarily, my lips part, curl back over my teeth.

I can taste the bliss…

Feel the warmth, filling my mouth…

A small hand across my face brings me back into the present I blink. Alice shakes me roughly by the shoulders; I stare blankly down at her.

"Bella!" Behind her I can see Edward, he walks up to me and wraps his arms around me as I crumble. A wave of guilt passes of over me, heavy and thick it hangs above me like the black that blankets the sky. I close my eyes and burry my face in his shoulder.

I can feel the ache ebbing away it's unnatural. It makes me think of everyone else, how did they react to the blood? I suddenly feel the ache again, I feel so selfish. I almost ruined everything for my family in order to quench my own thirst. The disappointment I feel in myself is overpowered by the gratitude for the one who pulled me out of that situation.

I pull away from Edward and see Jasper leaning against the brick wall, eyes closed, just breathing. "Thank you." I say solemnly, I can tell he's using his power to make me feel better.

"Your welcome." Deep in concentration his voice his toneless, Alice takes his hand.

"Maybe it would be better if we left. Right now." Edward says. Silently we agree, and head for the parking lot; Emmett and Rosalie are nowhere to be found. Edward opens the door to the Volvo for me. I get in and turn the radio on, hoping to distract everyone from what just happened. I put in a CD and turn it to Alice's favorite song.

Edward gets in and turns the volume up so loud the car shakes when the bass sounds. I can feel the beat of the drums deep in my chest like billions of hearts beating ecstatically. We roll down all the windows and the brisk window blowing in my face clears my senses. Above the music Alice sings along all the words perfectly on beat, her voice weaving in out of the high and low pitches outdoing the singer in the haunting melody of the song, made beautiful by her voice.

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
